


Notice Me Sensei

by ICantBelieveImDoingThis (Resmiranda)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cockblock Oikawa Tooru, Happy Birthday Remmy, I'm sorry Oikawa, M/M, Please don't base your judgement of my writing on this fic, Someday I will do your complex character justice, The storm has come, The story progressively deteriorates, Underage for about two seconds, Yes this is legitimately over 3000 words of ukaiwa, crack ship, ukaiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resmiranda/pseuds/ICantBelieveImDoingThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both third years observed the unknown members of Karasuno for a few moments before a strong voice rang above the din to give some instruction, presumably to one of the team’s members. Hajime did not see who he was yelling at, though; nor did he understand what he was saying. There was only one thought in his head, and it shut everything else out.<br/> <br/><em>What a beautiful man.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice Me Sensei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/gifts).



> It's a day early, but this fic was written in honor of Remmy's birthday. Remmy, you are a wonderful person, a great support, and, yes, your jokes are hilarious. I hope that you don't mind I used half of them to write you this story about your ultimate OTP. Please [click on links](https://41.media.tumblr.com/b35402fc433fb1c3bd64ff6dff885420/tumblr_nr1a40CFrQ1qk8133o1_1280.png) (like that one) to see some fabulous art by [Nikooki](http://nikooki.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> (I promise Kookie and I are doing a real SugaHina collab. And I'll actually work on Sometimes now.)
> 
> Kookie and I just about died doing this, so I hope you laugh half as much as we did.
> 
> Also please, Remmy, stop with the GanonOi. No one wants this travesty repeated.

_Crack_.

Oikawa whimpered, “That hurt, Iwa-chan,” rubbing his fingers. Hajime knew he was exaggerating. He would never use so much force that he would cause real damage to his best friend. He just required a little bit of disciplining every once in a while to keep him in line, and Oikawa was definitely thinking about going down a path he shouldn’t, especially when he needed to focus on the upcoming matches. Fortunately, Oikawa’s pain miraculously disappeared a moment later as his attention was grabbed by something on the court in front of them.

“They have a libero. He wasn’t there for the practice match.”

Hajime unconsciously took a step closer to Oikawa as he observed the team in front of him, noting the short boy in bright orange that Oikawa had pointed out, but his eyes were caught and dragged away by someone much larger and more intimidating farther down the court.

“And that big guy wasn’t there, either,” he remarked, watching.

Both third years observed the unknown members of Karasuno for a few moments before a strong voice rang above the din to give some instruction, presumably to one of the team’s members. Hajime did not see who he was yelling at, though; nor did he understand what he was saying. There was only one thought in his head, and it shut everything else out.

_[What a beautiful man.](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9dc9659604b6ba7ed863c9959bc34e80/tumblr_nr1a40CFrQ1qk8133o3_1280.png)  
_

Standing before them was a man that had most certainly not been at Aoba Josai’s practice match with Karasuno, but without a doubt was their coach. Directives poured from his lips, but they all blurred into the music of his voice. Hajime’s jaw slackened minutely as he took in the sharp slant of the man’s eyebrows, shocking blond hair, and the endearing headband holding it back. Hajime’s eyebrows drew together. He had to talk to this man.

“Earth to Iwa-chan,” Oikawa’s melodious voice warbled in his ear, startling him out of his daze.

“Let’s go sit down,” Hajime snapped, trying to keep Oikawa from probing into his momentary space-out. “The match will start soon.” He turned away from the court and walked over to a set of seats in the first row of stands, unceremoniously dumping his bag, then turning around to lean over the railing to catch another glimpse of the mysterious coach.

_I wonder what his name is..._

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Hajime watched Karasuno in between sets. Or, more accurately, he watched their coach. The way he pushed up the sleeves of his jacket to unveil muscular forearms, his perfectly controlled spikes. Hajime could tell he had experience, and it made his blood pulse with something unrelated to Seijou’s upcoming match.

“Iwa-chan!”

A hand on the back of his jacket ripped him backwards, and it was only as he collapsed back into Oikawa, and they both stumbled into Kindaichi, that he realized just how far forward he had been leaning.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed as hell.

“What did you think you were doing, Trashykawa?” he shout at Oikawa’s stupid pretty face. Kindaichi quickly squirmed out of Hajime’s direct line of vision.

“Saving your life, stupid!” Oikawa yelled back, genuine worry clinging to his features, no matter how he tried to mask it.

“I was fine,” Hajime huffed, the tension draining from his limbs. He cast a longing look back over his shoulder, finding Karasuno’s coach already back on the sideline. _Damn._

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Two matches and a day later, Hajime was on the court with his team getting ready to face Karasuno. Kindaichi had only just let go of him after calming from yet another rage directed at Oikawa. He aggressively dribbled the ball in his hands a few times to expend some of his frustration and charged to the edge of the court for serve practice.

That’s when he saw him again.

Hajime had been trying so hard not to look, but with him standing tall and proud right across the gym from him, it was impossible not to notice him.

_Ukai-sensei._

Late last night, after two easy wins, Hajime had been struck by the realization that the coaches names were listed in the tournament program, and had frantically flipped through pages till he landed on the one displaying Karasuno’s information. There, in eloquently complex kanji was the name he was looking for:

_Ukai Keishin_

Hajime’s stomach flipped just thinking it.

The world went black. Hajime was stumbling back, hands instinctively rising to the burn in his face as he sought equilibrium.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Hajime recognized the voice of one of their second years. “I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san! My serve got out of control!” Hajime peered out of watery eyes as the second-year bowed to him in penitence.

“Don’t worry,” he waved him off. “Just be more careful with the next one.”

“Yes!” he shouted, bowing once more before jogging away again.

Hajime’s eye’s instinctively sought out Ukai-sensei again, and he sighed. This is what he got for letting frivolous feelings get the better of him. He had a goal, and he refused to let this… crush… impede him from reaching it.

“Oh,” Oikawa crooned next to him, clapping his hands together and causing Hajime to start slightly. “Iwa-chan, I’ve figured out why you are so recklessly brainless today!” He exclaimed. Hajime scowled deeply. Whatever came out of Oikawa’s mouth next couldn’t be good. “You are obviously a deer in the headlights of love!” he pronounced with saccharine cheer.

Hajime felt his head spin as the blood drained from his face. Oikawa could _not_ know about this. He would _never_ hear the end of it, and despite some of the things he said, he really did not want to end up murdering his closest friend.

Hajime did the only thing he could come up with in the moment to serve as a distraction, and that was to kick his best friend’s shoes. Hard.

“Ow, ow, ow, ow,” Oikawa chanted, clutching at one of his feet. “Iwa-chan, how could you do this to me right before a match?”

Hajime turned his fiercest glare on him.

“Sorry, sorry! I’ll go back to practice right away,” Oikawa appeased, much to Hajime’s satisfaction.

Hajime gave one final long look to Karasuno’s beautiful coach, and decisively turned away to focus on the match at hand. His eyes caught Oikawa’s once more, which had finally turned serious with the start of the match ticking ever closer. They were the eyes of a predator.

“Don’t worry, Iwa-chan, I’ve got your back.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and tried his hardest to not imagine someone else having his back in a very different scenario.

It was time to play.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

The final whistle of the game sounded, and Hajime whirled around, quickly being surrounded by his teammates.

 _They did it_.

Hajime reached up and placed his hand on the back of Kindaichi’s hair, heartity ruffling it.

The whistle sounded again, and the team automatically jogged into place at the far boundary of their side of the court, bowing to their opponents, and then coming forward to shake hands. It was a process he’d gone through countless times before, but this was one of the most satisfying. It wasn’t until he was making his way off the court that he noticed a particular head of blond hair out of the corner of his eye, and he stopped, heart clenching.

Ukai-sensei was rising from where he sat, bowed head lifting as he faced his team. His face was carefully neutral, playing the part of the coach well. He must have been disappointed, though. Anyone would be after fighting so hard, and losing anyway. Hajime knew that bitterness. He wished he could comfort Ukai-sensei…

Seijou’s new rivals were rushing onto the court, and Karasuno began clearing out. If there was ever a time to go speak to Ukai-sensei, it was now. This might be his only chance.

“Iwa-chan!” Hajime froze, knowing there was only one person in the world who could call him like that. He stood and watched as Ukai-sensei walked out of sight, waiting for his best friend to jog up to him. He felt an arm sling around his shoulders and he turned in towards Oikawa, who promptly shoved his mobile phone in his face.

"Look at this photograph Iwa-chan. Every time I do it makes me laugh."

Hajime inwardly sighed, regretting the missed opportunity, but not really upset at Oikawa. His voice sang with genuine happiness, and he had to change uniforms and get ready for another game, anyway. He could only hope that he would run into Karasuno’s handsome coach again.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Run into him he did, though not as literally as he could have hoped.

Making the decision to stay on the Aoba Josai’s team as a 3rd year was a brainless one. There was no way he or Oikawa would leave until they had their revenge on Ushijima. They were ready to take on the final tournament where this would no doubt take place.

And so was Karasuno.

Hajime was sitting on the sidelines with Oikawa, who was digging around in his bag for something. Hajime couldn’t really be bothered with what. Ukai-sensei was standing not more than six meters away, all casual power and grace in his sweatpants and jacket. His hair was held back with the headband he had noticed last time, and he couldn’t help but imagine what it would look like if he removed it. What those blond strands would feel like underneath his fingertips.

Hajime shook himself from his daydreams. He could stand here and imagine it all he wanted to, but that would never get him result. He had to take action.

Hajime steeled himself. He would talk to Ukai-sensei this time. He was going to do it. He took one step forward.

“Oh no!” Oikawa wailed, body collapsing into the nearest seat and face buried in his hands when Hajime turned to look at him. His stomach plummeted. He immediately abandoned his previous trajectory in favor of rushing to his friend’s side.

“Oikawa, what’s wrong? Is it your knee? Is everything okay with your family?” Hajime tried to keep breathing evenly as he anticipated the answer.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s tearful eyes appeared from behind his long fingers. He gripped Hajime's shirt. “[I just ate another Slim Jim!](https://40.media.tumblr.com/92e8cea8c4dd4202a74f130930f9b09c/tumblr_nr1a40CFrQ1qk8133o4_1280.png)”

Hajime saw red.

“Ah, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelped as Hajime fisted the front of Oikawa’s jersey roughly, but Hajime wasn’t having any of it.

“What the fuck, Shittykawa!” he yelled. “I thought you were about to tell me your family had been in an accident, and you just fucking ate a Slim Jim?” He could see Oikawa cowering from the roar his voice had become, but could not be bothered to care. He was _finally_  going to talk to Ukai-sensei, and this fucking selfish moron fucked it up over a _Slim Jim_.

“But, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa protested. “If I keep eating them like this, I’ll get flabby!”

Hajime grit his teeth and growled, “Then don’t. Eat. Slim. Jims.” He shook Oikawa for emphasis on each word before releasing him with a concluding whack to the head. He turned on his heel and stormed away, leaving Oikawa to whimper behind him. He could not deal with this shit.

 _I don’t need friends,_ he thought viciously. _They disappoint me._

He had to regroup and think of a new way to approach Ukai-sensei.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Despite his insistence that he didn’t need friends, it was actually impossible to get rid of Oikawa Tooru. Plus, it would be impossible to beat Shiratorizawa without him. Within a matter of minutes, he was grudgingly letting him stand by his side again.

Along with the five women who had come over to fawn over him.

“Oh my gah, I’ve been watching you since you was ye high!” One of the women cooed at Oikawa, holding her hand around hip height. Neither Hajime or Oikawa had a clue what she said, but Oikawa laughed airily and thanked her anyway, which just made the women fuss all the louder.

Hajime was struck by an idea.

Oikawa was good with women. Maybe he'd help him find a way to confess to Ukai-sensei.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

“Oikawa… I… I need to ask your… help… with something,” Hajime ground out.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up.

“Iwa-chan, have you finally decided to make me your love guru?” He beamed.

“... yes.”

A rainbow appeared behind Oikawa.

“I will tell you all the secrets of love, Iwa-chan!”

This was a bad idea.

“I read a really good book by Glen J-Min Hemmingway. I’ll let you borrow it. A brute like you needs all the help you can get.”

A really, _really_ bad idea.

“I will teach you all about sexual pleasure. I’ve slept with nine women!”

A vein popped in Hajime’s forehead.

“Oikawa, you’re a virgin.”

“Shh, Iwa-chan. Just because no girls ever look at you doesn’t mean you have to be so jealous of me.”

Hajime whipped out his sledgehammer and lovingly bashed the back of Oikawa's neck.

“Shut up Crappy Oikawa!” he roared.

“Iwa-chan, you could have killed me!” Oikawa used his most nasal voice.

“If you keep making a joke out of me seriously trying to ask for your help confessing to Ukai-sensei, I might!”

Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa suddenly erupted, turning into a blubbering mess. Hajime reeled back, not knowing how to interpret this outburst.

“My Iwa-chan is growing up!” he wailed.

Hajime whacked him.

“Don’t hit me!” Oikawa yelped.

“Assikawa! Don’t act like I’m your son!”

“What did you say her name was? Ukai-sensei? Wait, why does that sound familiar…” Oikawa trailed off in thought, and before Hajime could get a word out, Oikawa was clapping his hands together, eyes alight. “Oh! I remember! Tobio-chan’s coach! Wait, you’re in love with a guy?” He exclaimed, hands gripping Hajime’s shoulders, shaking him. “Iwa-chan why didn’t you tell me?” He abruptly let go and became incredibly quiet. “Don’t you trust me?”

Hajime rubbed a hand over his face.

“Of course I do. I just… I’m telling you now, aren’t I?” he mumbled. He saw Oikawa give him a small smile out of the corner of his eye, before it grew into something wide and devious.

“I have the perfect plan.”

Hajime was definitely fucked.

~!~ ~!~ ~!~

Oikawa and Hajime were standing outside a convenience shop in their prefecture, not far from Karasuno High School. The sign over the door dubbed it ‘Sakanoshita Store’ and in one of the windows to the left of the doors was a sign proclaiming, ‘You could stop at 5 or 6 stores, or just 1.’ The place looked completely ordinary. Oikawa hadn’t told him a single thing even on the journey here, so he was rather dumbfounded to find himself outside of, what appeared to be, an average convenience store, with an all too smug looking Oikawa.

“Oikawa, why are we here?” Hajime huffed, just about at the end of his rope. It was after dark and they had school tomorrow.

“I have brought you to the man of your dreams, Iwa-chan,” he chirped, smiling mischievously.

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Exactly what I said! This is where your beloved Ukai-chan works, when he’s not coaching dear Tobio-chan.” Hajime cringed at the sickeningly sweet tone of his voice.

“How did you even know he worked here?” Hajime asked incredulously.

“Now, now, Iwa-chan, I can’t tell you all of my secrets. Just take this precious gift I’m offering you gratefully and don’t overwork your tiny gorilla brain.”

Black aura erupted around Hajime as he wheeled to face Oikawa head-on, arms poised to reprimand.

“Iwa-chan, what will Ukai-chan think if he sees you attacking your gorgeous setter?” Oikawa squealed, riskily maneuvering within Hajime’s grasp in order to push him from behind towards the doors. “Look! There he is! You can see him through the glass! Run to him, Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa threw his arm over Hajime’s shoulder and pointed, and Hajime actually followed the invisible line he created, all the way to the devastatingly handsome features of his Ukai-chan.

_Fuck you, Oikawa._

Hajime actually followed the invisible line he created, all the way to the devastatingly handsome features of his Ukai-sensei.

_That’s better._

Hajime took a deep breath, anger abating as he geared himself up to go inside. He twisted to face Oikawa again, ignoring his flinch as he pulled him into a one-armed hug and ruffled his hair.

Oikawa whined in dissatisfaction. “Not my perfect hair, you brute!”

Hajime let him go and waited for him to straighten and fuss with his hair, nodding at him once when their eyes finally met. Oikawa’s eyes softened. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Hajime rolled his eyes, but didn’t let the comment under his skin. He strolled confidently forward, not letting himself hesitate even a moment as he got to the doors.

Ukai-sensei looked up from the manga he was reading as he heard someone enter the store, eyebrows lifting in surprise when he took in a form he recognized, but was very out of context. He reached up and removed the cigarette from his lips— _those perfect lips_ —and set it in the ashtray on the counter next to his propped feet.

Hajime continued his way up to Ukai-sensei fearlessly, only stopping when he was no more than an arm’s length away from the sexiest feet Hajime had ever laid eyes on. Something stirred in his loins.

“I know you,” Ukai-sensei said slowly, removing the feet that had Hajime subconsciously biting his lip from his view and returning some of his clarity. Nothing could stop the thunder of his kokoro, though. “You’re the ace of Seijou. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Hajime’s knees went weak and he barely kept himself upright.

 _He knows my name_.

“What are you doing here?”

Direct. As expected of Ukai-sensei.

Hajime planted his feet firmly, muscles taut, center of gravity low, just like he was getting ready to spike a ball, and let the words out strong.

“I came to confess my love for you, Ukai-sensei!”

Ukai’s eyebrows shot skyward. Hajime stood his ground, prepared for any reaction.

Ukai-sensei stood up, and walked around the counter to come before Hajime properly. He placed his hands on Hajime’s shoulders. Hajime squealed inside.

“Iwaizumi-kun, you behave like a man, so I will respond to you as one.”

Hajime nodded, face serious.

“I love you, too.”

It took a moment, but when the words finally sank in, Hajime had absolutely no clue what to do. He was flooded with emotion, but only remained where he was and stared back at Ukai-sensei dumbly.

He hadn’t thought of what he would do in this scenario.

He hadn’t really been thinking of anything other than making his feelings known.

Ukai-sensei quickly looked around the shop, and finding it empty, ushered Hajime to the back, where he led him up a narrow flight of stairs and down a hall.

“Mom!” he yelled. “Cover the store for me, I need the next hour to take care of something!” Ukai herded him into a room to the left.

As soon as he shut the door, Hajime was being crowded into it. And the next thing he knew, he was kissed.

It was everything Hajime could have ever imagined and then some. The gentle pressure and playful nips of someone with experience. The bitter taste of tobacco on a sweet, sweet, tongue. Hajime lost whatever composure he had and just went for it, teeth and tongue and all. Ukai-sensei pushed their hips together and began a slow grind that left Hajime breathless.

He knew where this was going.

“Ukai-chan…” slipped out and Hajime didn’t care anymore, he just went with it, “I-I’ve never done this before…” He was blushing, he knew he was blushing. “My kokoro… beating so doki-doki fast.”

“It’s okay Hajime-chan,” Ukai says with a blush. “[It won’t hurt. I promise.](https://36.media.tumblr.com/86a3f0858ae002c6b5e80e151f484c65/tumblr_nr1a40CFrQ1qk8133o5_1280.png)”

And he slowly—

Oikawa's voice erupted from the convenience store downstairs.

“IWA-CHAN THEY HAVE CHOCKON WONGS!!!”

* * *

Note from the Author: I'm sorry. I can't. This, unfortunately, is the end. It is impossible to see what I'm typing through the tears. HEH HEH  _HEH_.

[Note from the Artist.](https://40.media.tumblr.com/aa34e0502e54aa9b5160a9954a6e6af2/tumblr_nr1a40CFrQ1qk8133o6_1280.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Happy (early) Birthday, Remmy. You'll be getting a real SugaHina collab in the nearish future.
> 
> If anyone dares to look, I can be found at [ resmiranda13](http://resmiranda13.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> Please forgive me for bringing this thing into existence.


End file.
